


Rooks on the Run

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: AU where Rebecca is one of Jacobs Rooks in Victorian London. She stirs up some trouble and her and Jacob need to make a getaway.





	

“You just love to attract attention, don’t you?!” Jacob yelled to his Rook as he vaulted himself over a stone wall. Turning back to make sure his companion was keeping up with him; relieved when he saw that she was, but disheartened when he saw four policemen still on their tails.

“He was being a prick!” she yelled back at him as she jumped over the wall after him.

Damn, it would be so much easier if they could fight their way out of this one. But he was sure Freddy would skin him alive if he caused harm to several of his colleagues. And he was definitely not going to allow himself to get arrested and go through the embarrassment of having Freddy and Evie get him out. He would never hear the end of it. As a result, him as Rebecca were forced to resort to running for their lives through the streets of London.

“Come back here you miscreants!”

Jacob’s heart sank when he heard an alarm bell ring. Low and behold, more policeman came up from one of the streets in front of them. Thinking fast, Jacob grabbed Rebecca’s arm and pulled her down an alleyway that lead to one of the ghettos. They would blend in much better in there than in one of the upper class districts.

He couldn’t help but rolls his eyes when he thought back to how both of them ended up in this situation in the first place. They had just successfully highjacked a Blighter carriage and stole some heist plans to boot when they were on their way back to the train. As they were about to enter the station, one prick of a policeman commented on Rebecca’s manner of attire. Something along the lines of how it was “unsuiting” for a lady. Although there were some vulgar words thrown in there as well. And Rebecca being Rebecca, flew off the handle and let out some vulgar words of her own, resulting in their current predicament.

As they jumped over stairwells and railings, Jacob heard more policemen running down the alleyways. They were running out of places to run. Seeing a small doorway covered with a curtain, he grabbed Rebecca’s arm and pulled them both inside; holding her tightly against his chest and covering her mouth with his hand. She squirmed underneath him and tried to pull his hand away but he only held and hissed to her to be quiet.

Once he heard the sound of the running policemen pass by them, he released his hold on her and stepped out of the cramped space. Once he did, he was awarded with a firm shove to his chest.

“What gives?! You don’t think I can be quiet without your assistance?!” she accused him angrily.

Jacob rolled his eyes before crossing his arms at her.

“Considering who and what exactly got us in this situation, no I do not.”

She turn back and gave him the coldest glare that he had ever seen in his life.

“Why you son of a-!”

“There they are! After them!”

Jacob looked behind her to see several more policemen with their batons at the ready charging towards them.

“Shit! You’ll have to tell me that later, love!” he yelled as he jerked her and running off in the opposite direction, making sure she was right behind him. Damn, these imbeciles didn’t give up! At this rate, they would have to fight their way out.

“Damn, if only these bozos put this much effort into chasing the Blighters.” She laughed.

“Less talking and more running!” he yelled at her as he leaped over a railing and rolling onto the ground below.

After several more sharp turns and double backs, the duo found themselves in a dead end alleyway with a straight shot up. No climbing out of this one, and nothing but a few garbage cans to hide behind. This was bad. Very bad.

Looking around he saw no way out. Until an idea suddenly popped into his mind. He may not live through it, but it was worth a shot. And it was much better than the alternative.

Looking to Rebecca, he threw his top and coat off and into the garbage cans and began undoing his vest.

“Take off your jacket, now!” he whispered harshly.

She looked at him like he was absolutely insane.

“Are you mad?!” she hissed back at him.

Hearing the footsteps of the policemen getting louder, he quickly ripped her jacket open and pulled it off before quickly pulling her against him and kissing her passionately. His arms wrapped around her torso and his hands tangled in her hair as he shoved her against the alley wall.

He expected her to give him a knee to the nether regions. But instead she kissed him back with just as much intensity. Her fingers running through his hair and across his scalp as she playfully nipped at his bottom lip. He responded by shoving his tongue into her mouth and pressing his hips firmly against hers.

A few seconds later, the policemen showed up at the entrance to the alleyway. They stared for a few seconds before running off in pursuit. However, Rebecca didn’t stop kissing him. Smirking into the kiss, he playfully tugged on a strand of her hair before pulling away and moving down to kiss her neck.

Her hands went to his hair and pulled harshly as she gasped when he nipped and sucked on her tender flesh. After a few moments of torture, he finally pulled away and gave her a teasing smirk.

“Well, at least we’ve discovered that you’re mouth is good for something.” He whispered before pressing a quick kiss to her lips and turning around to gather their discarded clothes.

To his surprise, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back for another steamy kiss.

He was completely distracted by the taste and feel of her that he didn’t notice her pulling her leg back until he felt an unbearable intense pain in his lower stomach. Falling over, he landing on the ground and look up at her in shock only to see her smirking at him.

“I should kill you for that, you know.” She looked at him smugly before adjusting her jacket the best she could.

“And I should fire you for this.” He grunted as he struggled to get himself up.

By the time he had gotten his bearings and brought himself to his feet, she had vanished. He would definitely be having a conversation or two with her later back on the train. Perhaps along with other things…

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that all requests can be made through my tumblr account of the same name @idiotgangleader. This is actually one of my older fanfics that I just realized never got posted here for some reason.


End file.
